


Когда иссякнут слова

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку с анонимных Спокон-однострочников: "Ойкава/Иваизуми. Ойкава не стал ждать, пока освободится душевая и залез в кабинку к Ива-чану"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда иссякнут слова

Сегодня они слишком задержались. Дежурный многозначительно тряс ключами, Ивайзуми уже ушел, а Ойкава продолжал отрабатывать подачу, как будто это что-то изменит. Когда он добрался до душевой, Ивайзуми уже занял кабинку. Они так и не поговорили после проигрыша. Сначала Ойкава рыдал как мальчик, а потом они все время молчали. Да и что тут скажешь.

Он разделся, прислонился к прохладной стенке душевой кабины и подергал створку.

— Дай мне закончить, — голос Ивайзуми из-за шума воды звучал нечетко.

— Нет, — сказал Ойкава в едва заметную щель.

— Да.

— Нет, — он подергал створку еще раз.

Ивайзуми распахнул кабинку и уставился зло.

— Ну?

Ойкава склонил голову на плечо, рассматривая его с ног до головы:

— Я хочу к тебе.

Ивайзуми какое-то время стоял, прожигая его взглядом, потом нехотя посторонился. Вдвоем было тесно, и это нравилось Ойкаве больше всего. Он сдвинул душ в сторону. прижался грудью к гладкой скользкой спине и положил подбородок на плечо.

— Дай хоть ополоснусь, придурок.

— Ммм, — Ойкава потерся пахом о твердые ягодицы, положил ладони Ивайзуми на грудь и потер твердые соски.

По телу Ивайзуми прошла дрожь, и Ойкава довольно улыбнулся в пахнущую гелем для душа шею. Лизнул на пробу, но кожа на вкус была самой обычной — чистой. И от этого ощущения возбуждение ударило в голову тяжелой волной, Ойкава вжался членом между ягодиц, чувствуя, как Ивайзуми дрожит, пытается устоять на разъезжающихся ногах.

— Ива-чан, — Ойкава гладил его живот, терся вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц и ласкал пальцами живот, задевая головку твердо стоящего члена, — расслабься, ладно?

Он трогал губам шею, целовал линию челюсти, ведя языком по мокрой коже. Иногда было интересно, догадывается ли Ивайзуми о помешанности на нем Ойкавы. Вряд ли. Он старался прятать такое от всех — даже от самого себя. Они всегда были вместе. Даже дрочить начали — и то вместе. А потом выяснилось, что никто им больше не нужен. То есть Ойкаве не нужен, а вот у Ивайзуми он таких вещей не спрашивал. Ойкава всегда считал, что не стоит задавать вопросы, если есть шанс получить "не тот" ответ.

Но сегодня был тяжелый день. И Ойкава чувствовал, что идет вдоль трещины, которая становится все шире и шире. Пока, наконец, пол под ногами не обрушился, и Ойкава не вцепился в Ивайзуми, обнимая так крепко, как только мог. А еще его тянуло сказать — хоть что-нибудь, чтобы стало немного легче, чтобы не думать о том, что у Ивайзуми это временно... Но ведь если говорить тихо, то он не услышит, верно? А тут еще вода шумит. Шепот выплескивался из горла, и у Ойкавы кружилась голова — а вдруг услышит? Когда слова иссякли, мгновенно обрушилось возбуждение — текучее, как вода.

Член упирался в задний проход, скользя внутрь миллиметр за миллиметром, Ивайзуми едва дышал, и Ойкава задерживал дыхание вместе с ним.

— Шевелись, ну, — выдохнул Ивайзуми и положил ладонь Ойкавы себе на член. Пальцы нащупали головку, скользкую и твердую, и Ойкава начал двигать кулаком, с каждым толчком входя глубже.

Наслаждение стало почти болезненным, когда Ивайзуми тяжело задышал, насаживаясь раз за разом на член. 

— Да какого хрена ты мямлишь? Давай!

Ойкава дал — первый сильный толчок выбил из Ивайзуми дух, но он тут же подался назад, жадно глотая воздух и сжимаясь вокруг члена. Вот это ощущение — тугой бархатной перчатки, стискивающей член — стало последней каплей. Ойкава вскрикнул, вбиваясь в последний раз, заработал рукой, чувствуя, как сотрясается Ивайзуми. И кончил, едва на пальцы брызнула его сперма.

Было так хорошо, что Ойкаве не хотелось разжимать объятья. Рука по-прежнему лежала на члене Ивайзуми, и вдруг ладонь накрыло ладонью.

— Придурок ты, — вздохнул Ивайзуми устало и прижался к груди Ойкавы сильнее. — Просто придурок.

Он повернулся неловко, член выскользнул из заднего прохода, мазнув по бедру.

Ойкава уткнулся лицом в шею, вдыхая такой родной запах.

— Ага, — согласился он.

— Будешь признаваться в следующий раз, подумай о спецэффектах, они мешают. 

Ойкава чувствовал, что краснеет.

— Ладно, — сказал он.

— Я, — Ивайзуми замолчал на мгновение, а потом сказал: — тебя тоже. Всегда.


End file.
